The third generation partnership project (3GPP) family of standards from release ten and onwards (e.g., through release thirteen) define protocols and mechanisms to implement wireless communications, such as cellular networks. Proximity services (ProSe) is a portion of these standards addressing a variety of direct inter-UE communications and facilities. A portion of the ProSe addresses communications between ProSe enabled devices for use by emergency workers.